OBJECTIVES: a) The objectives of this project are to develop more effective antidotal procedures for heavy metal intoxication and to determine their effects on both the pharmacokinetics and the toxicity of heavy metals in vivo. In pursuing these objectives, information is also gained concerning the transport and binding of netals in vivo. b) Goals for the current year: 1) To determine the effects of using a systemic, lipophilic complexing agent (BAL), during cysteine-methylmercury complexing hemodialysis on the disposition and removal of methylmercury in the dog. 2) To determine the relationship between methylmercury redistribution effects caused by BAL and the toxicity of methylmercury in a newly developed mouse toxicity model. 3) To determine the applicability of dimerocaptosuccinc acid, (DMSA), high affinity complexing agent for methylmercury as a replacement for cysteine in the extracorporeal complexing hemodialysis procedure.